


Whumptober 2020

by AbelineGrace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, No Slash, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Whumptober! Prompt list will be the first chapter, and what the prompt for the chapter is will be in the summary as wellI'm starting a bit late! So sorry, I forgot it existed until the third day and then didn't finish the story on time!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prompt List

I got my prompt list off google- I'm not sure who to credit

Shaky Hands  
Explosion  
Delirium  
Human Shield  
Gunpoint  
Dragged Away  
Isolation  
Stab Wound  
Shackled  
Unconscious  
Stitches  
"Don't Move"  
Adrenaline  
Tear- Stained  
Scars  
Pinned Down  
“Stay With Me”  
Muffled Scream  
Asphyxiation  
Trembling  
Laced Drink  
Hallucination  
Bleeding Out  
Secret Injury  
Humiliation  
Abandoned  
Ransom  
Beaten  
Numb  
Recovery  
Embrace


	2. Shaky Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shaky Hands  
> Day: 1

I have, in fact, not done this yet cause im stupid


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Explosion  
> Day: 2

Didnt do this either-


	4. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Delirium  
> Day: 3

ack hated being sick, especially since he died originally because, yaknow how your temperature rises when you get sick? Yeah Jack’s temperature rising even one degree was the equivalent of like five degrees to a human. So, on a day like today, when he’s sick with his temperature five degrees higher than it should be, he was.. Not doing the best.  
The other four guardians were taking were taking wonderful care of him, at least the best they could when Jack was basically hallucinating 

**_and that’s as far as im gonna get, Idk what else ya want from me_ **


	5. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Human Shield  
> Day: 4

“Mary!” Jack shouted, in front of him stood a scarily tall man with a sword in hand, pointed towards him, “Go on home, i’ll.. I’ll be fine!” his little sister was standing a ways behind him, this guys was definitely going to Jack.  
He wasn’t going to make it to christmas  
And that was okay  
As long as Mary made it out.  
“No! You always play tricks how do I know you arent lying!” she was crying, seeing as she was the one at the swords blade just moments ago.  
“Mary, please, just go home, I’ll be right behind you” he didn’t take his eyes off the man, who for some reason was letting them converse, maybe some sort of sick want to see them both suffer mentally before he killed them.  
“No! No no no!” Mary cried, stomping her foot. The man pulled the sword back, about to swing, and Jack braced for a hit that never seemed to came, so he opened his eyes hesitantly a few moments later. He heard the blade swing, maybe he just couldnt feel it?  
In front of him the man was running away and his sister was standing in front of him frozen, “M-Mary?” Jack whispered, his sister turned to him, tears welling in her eyes again and a sad smile on her face. “Mary-” the little girl collapsed backwards into his arms and Jack’s brown cloak stained with red,  
“Mary!” he shouted, shaking his sister, “No, no no no” he whispered, covering his mouth as a sob forced its way through his lips.  
A long, deep cut slit through the girls dress, stained in red.  
She’d just taken the blow for him, she’d just sacrificed herself for the village’s mischievous fool.  
No, no she didn’t, she was fine, she had to be fine.  
She couldn’t not be fine..  
It wasn't real  
This _couldn’t_ be real.

It couldn’t be real when someone noticed them.

It couldn’t be real when her body was being pried away from his arms.

It couldn’t be real when his mother was holding him tightly while sobs wracked their bodies.

It couldn’t be real when the same man came back around Christmas to finish the job.

By pushing him onto a partially frozen lake, and letting him fall into the freezing water, to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was angsty
> 
> I was gonna have him get shot in place of his sister, but wasn't sure if guns were like.. something people just /had/ in the 1700s. 
> 
> Also sorry it's short, I was focused on another prompt


	6. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gunpoint  
> Day: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I stg I was so determined to finish this on time AND I JUST DIDNT-/
> 
> At least there’s words, I’ll come back to finish it
> 
> Maybe-

Frost’s breathing sped up, he could feel the brawl at the back of his head. He had been sitting on his staff watching the kids play in the snow when he felt it.

Spirits don’t typically use guns though, at least none he’s encountered, they used older weapons or magic. So that’s a human holding a gun to his head, and probably an adult. “Uh, hi?” He greets the person, trying not to show his fear, the guy growls.

“Who are you” he asks in a deep, angry voice, “Why are you watching the kids”

“I-“ Jack crowned, “I’m Jack Frost? I’m just watching them have fun,” he replied, glancing to the side in hopes of getting a view of the guy, but he hears the safety on the gun turn off and goes rigid.

The guy scoffed, “Jack Frost, yeah right, you’ve been out here every day just watching the kids,” he growled, “Clearly you’re up to something, you need to stay away from these kids” 

“I’m sorry,” he clears his throat, “Sir, but I can’t do that, I’m just making sure they’re okay and having fun-“ he tried to justify himself, maybe one of the kids will notice.

As if, none of these kids believed in him and that’s fine. “Get out. Of my town” the guy, once again, growled. He was clearly trying to be intimidating. 

Jack Frost stayed silently for a second before abruptly grabbing his staff and flipping over the guy, the wind holding him up. The guy spun around, aimed, and fired, and the next thing Jack sees is sheer pain and darkness.

-=-

The four guardians are sitting around a table playing cards nice and casually, until an aggressive gust of wind blows the windows open and flies around them, little bits of frost coat the ground. “What the..” Bunny starts, Sandy waves his arms in realization.

A little snowflake shows up above his head and a question mark next to it, “Jack?” Tooth asks and Sandy nods, “But why would wind be here without him?”

“Jack is in trouble, we help!” North stands, “Wind, where is he?” He asks, hoping that if the wind could make it all the way to them it could help them further. 

The air spins around them a few more times before they’re all swooped up on it and blown out the window with little screams and exclamations of surprise. 

They spin around, Bunny and Tooth wondering how the hell Jack can stay stable like this. It takes a good five minutes to before the wind drops the four guardians onto the grounds of a small town and then seems to vanish. 

“I don’t see him..” Tooth says, looking around. It only took a second though for Bunny to.

“There!” He calls, rushing over to a nearby alley way and crouching down, Jack lay unconscious on the floor of the alleyway, frosty red staining his blue hoodie and the concrete below him. “Jesus, Jack” he whispered.

Tooth and North gasped and the three entered the alley behind Bunny, “We have to get him to the infirmary!” Tooth exclaims, crouching down one the other side of the winter spirit. He didn’t look like he was bleeding anymore, and judging by the frost on/in the blood she assumed Jack was instinctively frosting his wound over. His staff was on the ground beside him, so Tooth grabbed that first.

They worked together to get him back, Bunny carried Jack (he was actually really light, but that made sense, how the hell else would he be as graceful, or whatever you wanna call it, as he is), North opened a Portal back and Sandy got them back to the workshop from the portal with his Dream Sand while Tooth spent the trip checking Jack over to see what the wound was and for any other ones.

-/

Jack groaned, that was his first matter of business upon waking up. Honestly this wasn’t the first time something like this happened, he got badly injured, was left to die and then woke up with his body having frosted the wound over and it waiting out the healing process with him in some sort of semi-coma thing

Usually he’ll wake up and it’s been days, sometimes weeks, and he’ll get scolded for just vanishing but still won’t tell anybody why he was gone.

When Jack opened his eyes he expected to see the alleyway he was tossed into after getting shot.

Jeez he got shot, that shit hurt. Since when did humans have such fancy weaponry? 

Okay, getting sidetracked, he finds himself in a bed in what looked like the workshops infirmary. It also didn’t look like he was alone.

Bunny was asleep in a chair nearby, Tooth was asleep on the ground next to his bed, Sandy was staring at him and North was nowhere to be seen definitely not just cause I can’t write him. “Sandy?” Jack groans again as he sits up, resting a hand on his stomach, he definitely hadn’t finished healing yet. 

A snowflake and a question mark appeared above Sandy’s head and Jack hummed, “I’m fine, what happened?” He asked, he noted his staff propped up against the wall next to him

Sandy thought for a second before a wind looking thing appeared above his head, the symbols for the four of them, more wind, a snowflake and then a gun. “Wind came to get you?” He asked, he wasn’t perfect with reading Sandy, but what else would wind be doing with the four of them. Sandy nodded and Jack frowned. He’d gotten hurt worse than this, why would Wind go get them? Maybe she thought the gunshot was worse, or the bullet didn’t go all the way through him. Sandy had a question mark above his head again, “When was that?” He asked, ignoring Sandys worry.

The dream guardian seemed to think for a second before a back arrow and a clock, the hands pointing to twelve. “Twelve hours ago?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Sandy nodded and Jacks eyes widened considerably, “Jeez,” he breathed, looking away from Sandy to stare at the floor for a second. In doing such he catches sight of Tooth shifting and waking up, but doesnt get to greet her before she’s fluttering her wings and nooming over to him.

“Jack, you’re up! How are you feeling, are you in pain? What happened!?” she asked, a little fast than Jack’s groggy brain could respond to.

“Woah, now, Tooth. Slow down,” Jack held a hand out to her, laughing lightly and wincing when it jolted his wound, “Uh, I feel.. Fine? I’m just confused, and this does kinda hurt but I guess that’s what happens when you get shot,” he chuckled

“Confused?” she asked, her wings slowly stopped fluttering and she took a seat, glancing over at Sandy on the window sill to see him dozing off now. “What are you confused about?”

“Uhm..” Jack ruffled his own hai, “What happened? I know how I got shot just-” he looked around again and his eyes landed on his staff

Tooth set a hand on his knee and he jolted, which Tooth was pretty used to. The Frost spirit still wasn’t used to physical contact, “We were hanging out in the dining area when the wind picked up and spun around the table, North pointed out that you must be hurt and had the wind take us to you. It-“

“She,” Jack corrected, cracking his neck abently,

“She took us to this little town where you were passed out in an alleyway with a frosted bullet wound” she finished explaining, “Alright, your turn, how’d you get shot?”

Jack hummed in thought, “Uhm, I was at the park everyday watching the kids play and then this guy came up to me one day. He asked me what I was doing, threatened me, told me to leave, and when I didn’t he shot me” he shrugged, leaving out the sheer fear having a gun barrel held up to his head caused.


	7. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dragged Away  
> Day: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SUCH CREATIVITY, MUCH PROUD

“I think.. It’s your fear they smell,” Jack smirks, taking a small step forward. Pitch looks around and his eyes widen

“No, no!” he gasps, trying to run but the nightmare horses catch up with him, grabbing at him and dragging him to his layer. The rickety bed fram cracks and splinters, stabbing Pitch with tiny pieces of wood as he’s pulled down into the hole by his own creations, the horses follow and then the bed does, it’s quite a scene thats ended swiftly by the hole closing.


End file.
